Humanity has a long history of crafting and using outdoor furniture dating back to ancient Egypt, Rome, China, Mesopotamia, and other civilizations. Humanity has long enjoyed relaxing outdoors, enjoying fresh air, conversing with friends and family, eating meals, and otherwise being out in nature and crafted outdoor furniture to aid in participation in these activities. Numerous different materials have been used to construct outdoor furniture, including wood, metal, reeds, synthetics, stone, and other materials. For added comfort, humans have added many different types of cushions, pillows, blankets, towels, rugs, and other textiles as one or more layers providing comfort between the human body and harder or less forgiving surfaces.
While harder materials used to construct outdoor furniture generally degrade at a slow rate due to the elements, normal and inclement weather can cause rapid deterioration in softer materials, such as textiles. Color bleaching by exposure to the sun is common in textiles left in the sun's rays for long periods of time and repeated exposure. Fiber breakdown can cause rips and tears in textiles where repeated exposure to moisture, wind dirt, sand, mud, salt, minerals, and other naturally occurring substances and elements. Fiber breakdown can also occur due to exposure to food and drinks that are spilled on textiles and repeated use by humans and animals.
As with textiles, small objects are more likely to be damaged when left outdoors without protection. Examples are varied and can include dishes, shoes and sandals, toys, decorations, and numerous others. Objects and textiles prone to more rapid deterioration generally require indoor storage or outdoor storage in special cabinets, chests, and other storage units in order to protect them from natural elements and prolong their life cycles. Storage of items is a concern in nearly every climate and item storage may be costly or better used for other purposes in locations where storage space is at a premium.
Thus, needs exist for improved techniques by which to store articles and items for outdoor activities.